shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bladdeck Euclid
Bladdeck Euclid is an annihilator from North Blue for kidnapping and assassinating pirates, Marines and a few World Nobles. He is currently a member of the Revolutionary Army - 47th Division. Other information * Codename: Thirios * Hair color: Black * Eye color: Brown * Skin color: Fair * First bounty (berries): 299,000,000 * Second bounty: 494,000,000 Appearance Euclid wears a a white shirt and a black leather waistcoat, along with a matching loose tie. On his left rear waists, he equipped himself with a pouch containing pistol ammo, a rear holster carrying a cleaver on the back, and a right leg holder carrying a revolver. At the beginning of his slaughtering career, he wore an orange hunting vest with bloody white T-shirt, a rear holster carrying his cleaver, dark pants and rubber boots. In prison, he wore a white suit with vertical wide green stripes and a green T-shirt inside his suit. On the sides of his waists, he equipped himself with the Blades of Void Century - one of the secret weapon he found during his expedition on Skypiea. Power and abilities Stealth Euclid is seen to be somewhat good at stealth, especially during his escape from the mental hospital-prison. Haki So far, Euclid has only mastered the Busoshoku Haki. With his Doriki of 7950, his Haki is incredibly strong to overcome multiple infamous enemies both in Paradise and New World. Two-sword style Euclid is very capable and experienced in fighting with two blades. Weapons His primary weapons are the Blades of Void Century, which is incredibly hard to chip, thus he doesn't need to imbue Haki on these (unless he wants to) and a cleaver. He is also seen equipping himself with a revolver. History Childhood A slaughter career Into the mental hospital Euclid was once captured and delivered into the local hospital due to his blood-thirsty acts. However, he did manage to escape. Here is the method: # Euclid took the spoon along with him after a meal in the canteen. When he returned to his cell, he honed the spoon's handle into a sharp blade, which he later used to aid in his defense. # He took another spoon along with him after another meal in the canteen. Back to his cell, he used this to dig a hole in the cell to make an escape route. This took him 212 days to do so. # At late night, he entered the hole he'd dug before and proceeded through the ventilation system to reach the toilet area. Seeing a guard, he knocked him out, took his clothes and the revolver and eventually hid his body in the vent. # He went to the control room and pressed the release button to release all the prisoner, thus creating a huge riot throughout the whole prison. Still, he remains undetected. # He then went to the storage to retrieve his weapons, and eventually changed his clothes back to his default outfit and escape by going through the sewers and eventually swam away from the prison. Being recruited into Revolutionary Army Miscellanous * His signature numbers/fractions are: 10, 10/11, 10/14 or 5/7, and 5/21. * His specific colors are black, white and dark green. * If he was real, his nationality was Italian. * Originally, he comes from North Blue. * His blood type is S (RH+). * If he was real, he would be a novelist. * If he was a teacher, he would teach Literature. * Typically, he sleeps from 11.50 PM to 5.05 AM. * His animal resemblance is a piranha. * His favorite food is shark meat. * He takes bath once every 4 days. * He likes the smell of the substances used to mummify dead bodies. * He's left-handed. * His favorite sport is high-jumping. * If he was a footballer, he would be a center attacking midfielder, and his number would be 26. Trivia * Euclid's appearance is based on Sebastian Castellanos, the main character of the video game The Evil Within. * Euclid shares some characteristics similar to Shiliew of the Blackbeard Pirates: ** Both are bloodthirsty and enjoy killing people any time they can. Both have massacred numerous of people in specific cases: Euclid kills people related to the Government for flesh and organs, while Shiliew kills prisoners and even his own subordinates in Impel Down, only for his own pleasure. ** Both are calm and cool-headed. ** Both escaped prisons armed: Euclid escaped the mental hospital which he said to be a prison and is seen to carry his original cleaver and a stolen revolver, while Shiliew escaped Impel Down with his own sword. Category:Swordsmen Category:Revolutionary Category:Assassin Category:Sword User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User